Dernières volontés
by isatis2013
Summary: Un peu d'aventure et quelques réflexions
1. Chapter 1

_Petite aventure en deux chapitres_

 _Ne vous fiez pas au titre, pas besoin de Kleenex !_

 _Coucou aux mousquetaires, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira…_

 _._

.

-« Entrez là dedans vous deux ! Allez plus vite, descendez ! » Intima le gangster en agitant son arme, menaçant.

Finch avança le premier vers la trappe. Reese le suivait, prenant soin de toujours s'interposer entre l'arme et son associé. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir entrainé ici. Par sa faute, Il était désormais prisonnier de ce gang et ces gars n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur. Mais si l'un d'eux s'avisait de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour le regretter se promettait-il. Jamais il ne les laisserait lui faire du mal. Pas à lui, son ami, son associé, son ancre, son amour…

Cette pensée le rendit plus furieux encore de son inconséquence !

.

*********** Flash back ***********

.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient sur la piste de cette bande de dealer. La machine leur avait donné le numéro de leur chef. Il était vite devenu évident que celui-ci ne serait pas la victime. Une surveillance attentive, quelques recherches ciblées, leur avait permis de deviner ses plans. Joe Clinton avait l'intention de se ranger et préparait sa fuite à l'étranger avec sa maîtresse. Avant cela il comptait faire le ménage et ne laisser personne derrière lui susceptible de témoigner contre à charge ou de le dénoncer.

John voulait localiser l'endroit où il stockait la marchandise et provoquer l'arrestation du gang et la saisie de la drogue, ce qui enverrait inévitablement tout le groupe en prison pour une plus longue durée.

Dans ce but, il s'était rendu dans ce complexe désaffecté. Un ensemble de vieux bâtiments abandonnés, de vieilles salles de sport et une piscine. Une planque tout à fait convenable pour leurs projets. Pourtant lorsque l'ex agent avait inspecté les lieux il n'avait rien découvert de suspect et aucune trace d'un stock éventuel. Il avait donc décidé de quitter cet endroit vaguement inhospitalier lorsque sa voiture refusa de démarrer. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Il était loin de tout dans un coin isolé de la ville. Il avait alors contacté son associé pour lui signaler l'incident et lui annoncer qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour rentrer. Il comptait refaire le chemin à pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il soit proche de la ville puis appeler un taxi. Finch avait protesté mais John ne voulait pas être pris en charge dans ce lieu isolé et attirer l'attention. De plus il n'était pas certain qu'un chauffeur accepte la course dans ce coin sinistre.

-« Très bien ! » avait alors répondu Finch « C'est moi qui vous servirez de taxi. Ne bougez pas, j'arrive » avait-il affirmé et il s'était empressé de raccrocher avant que son agent ne puisse répliquer. John l'avait rappelé, bien décider à le dissuader de venir le chercher, mais l'informaticien s'était bien gardé de répondre et il n'avait pu que se résoudre à attendre son entêté partenaire, pestant contre son imprudence. Mais avec tout de même un certain plaisir en constatant l'empressement de Finch à venir l'aider, ce qui lui prouvait qu'il tenait à lui.

 _« Sans doute pas autant qu'il compte pour moi »_ avait-il songé. Mais il s'en contenterait. Il s'en contentait depuis des mois d'ailleurs. Collectant chaque petites marques d'intérêt depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il aimait son patron bien plus qu'il ne le devait, bien plus qu'il n'était raisonnable !

Finch était arrivé vingt minutes plus tard. Il était descendu de sa voiture pour examiner le véhicule de son agent, cherchant la cause de la panne. C'est au moment où Reese la lui désignait, regrettant de ne pas disposer du bon outil pour réparer que les deux voitures du gang avaient fait irruption dans la cour, suivit d'une fourgonnette. Constatant la présence d'intrus, le conducteur de cette dernière s'était délibérément garé en travers pour empêcher toute fuite. Reese avait aussitôt tenté de riposter. Même à un contre six, il était prêt à tenter le coup. Mais voilà : il n'était pas seul ! Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait exposer Finch à une balle perdue. Il avait donc préféré temporiser, se laissant arrêter tout en se promettant d'agir à la première occasion pour le libérer.

.

*********** Fin du flash back ***********

.

-« Allez plus vite ! » lança le second personnage devant les gestes prudents de Finch. Puis il croisa le regard de l'ex agent, la lueur meurtrière qu'il y trouva le fit reculer et le rendit muet. John descendit à son tour suivi par l'autre homme.

Finch s'était réfugié dans un coin de la petite pièce où les deux types les avaient obligés à descendre, Reese devant lui.

-« Assis ! Sur le sol ! » Exigea le chef du haut de l'échelle « Tommy tu me les ligote ! »

Le second obéit et noua les poignets et les chevilles de Reese puis de l'informaticien. Ensuite il remonta rapidement.

-« Je vous apprendrais ce qu'il en coûte de mettre le nez dans mes affaires » gronda Clinton « Mais la leçon risque de ne pas vous servir vu que vous n'aurez pas d'occasion de l'appliquer ! » ajouta t-il en ricanant « Allez Tom on se tire, dans une heure le problème sera réglé ! »

La trappe claqua sur les deux hommes et le bruit du verrou résonna sinistrement.

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda aussitôt Reese.

-« Je n'ai rien. Mais je crois que la situation… » Commença Finch

-« Laissez-moi une minute » murmura l'ex agent. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se détacher les mains.

Il récupéra un petit couteau caché dans sa manche et trancha les liens de ses chevilles puis ceux qui entravaient son associé.

-« Merci » soupira celui-ci en se massant les poignets.

-« Je suis désolé de vous avoir entrainé ici » affirma l'ex agent

-« Je suis venu de mon plein gré M Reese » le contra Finch

-« Maintenant nous devons sortir de là »

-« Je crains que cette trappe là haut soit la seule issue » remarqua l'informaticien « et elle n'a pas de poignée à l'intérieur »

Autour d'eux les murs carrelés étaient blancs et lisses. Une grille de fer était rivée au sol. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue que cette trappe verrouillée au dessus de leurs têtes. John, ayant escaladé l'échelle, l'examinait avec attention.

-« Il n'y a pas de vis accessible » constata t-il

-« Je suppose que dans une heure il va se produire quelque chose ? » interrogea Finch

John hésita, puis répondit :

-« Le dispositif de purge se mettra en marche et la pièce se remplira d'eau »

Finch se pencha et aperçu l'eau affleurant sous la grille à ses pieds. Il ne put retenir un hoquet horrifié.

Reese redescendit rapidement et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-« Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici avant Finch »

Ce dernier fut tenté de lui répliquer qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue mais il croisa son regard déterminé et il n'en garda que la confiance.

-« D'accord » répondit-il simplement.

L'ex agent se pencha sur le seul accès visible en dehors de la trappe. A l'aide de son couteau il dévissa la grille. L'ouverture était suffisante pour laisser passer un homme. Restait à savoir où le mènerait une investigation, existait-il une issue là-dessous ? Peut être un conduit menant dans une autre salle d'où ils pourraient s'échapper ? A condition que le tout ne se révèle pas trop étroit ! Il devait vérifier. De toute façon il n'avait aucune autre solution. Une fois la grille retirée, il se releva et ôta son manteau.

-« M Reese ? Que voulez vous faire ? » Interrogea Finch inquiet, craignant d'avoir deviné et paniqué à l'idée que son agent puisse vouloir plonger. « Vous ne comptez pas descendre dans ce trou ? »

-« Si Finch. Il y a peut être une issue par là. Il faut tenter »

-« Mais… vous pourriez vous noyer » bredouilla l'informaticien cherchant un argument.

-« Je crois que c'est déjà ce qui nous attend si nous ne faisons rien Finch » constata l'ex agent d'un ton tranquille, cherchant à l'apaiser. Il lui tendit sa montre « je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit étanche »

Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe. Il savait bien qu'il faisait cela pour dédramatiser la situation _« mais comment peut-il croire que ça va marcher sachant ce qui risque de lui arriver ! »_ songea t-il agacé.

Comme son associé restait silencieux, John insista :

-« Je vais descendre explorer ce conduit et je reviendrais vous chercher Harold » Finch finit par approuver d'un hochement de tête.

John enleva ses chaussures. Il examina l'ouverture, cherchant à estimer la profondeur et le meilleur moyen de s'y glisser. Il s'accroupit sur le rebord prêt à plonger. Finch l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras. Il se redressa un instant et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-« Je préférerais que vous restiez » murmura l'informaticien d'une voix étranglée. C'était une demande déraisonnable il le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pas au vu de ce qu'il ressentait envers lui. Reese posa sa main sur la sienne.

-« Harold je dois y aller. Je dois tenter quelque chose. Si nous restons ici nous n'avons pas une chance d'en réchapper, alors qu'il existe peut être une issue là-dessous. Faites moi confiance » l'abjura t-il

-« J'ai confiance en vous M Reese » répondit l'informaticien, troublé par la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne « J'ai juste peur de ce qui pourrait vous arriver si vous restez bloqué… »

-« Ne pensez pas à cela » l'interrompit John « Ca n'arrivera pas et je vais revenir vous chercher » répéta t-il fermement. Il pressa sa main un instant avant de le lâcher.

Finch eut un pauvre sourire devant son ton rassurant.

-« Vous n'avez jamais peur » souffla t-il

John le fixa un instant, hésitant, puis répondit :

-« Bien sur que si. En ce moment je suis terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas réussir à vous sauver. Mais c'est précisément ce qui me donne du courage »

Finch fut touché par cet aveu.

-« Et bien si nous devons mourir ici j'aurais aimé que nous ayons droit à un dernier vœu » murmura t-il.

-« Vous pensez qu'il est temps d'exprimer nos dernières volontés Finch ? » ironisa l'ex agent en lui tendant sa veste.

-« Le moment me paraît adéquat » jugea ce dernier. Une ombre passa dans son regard comme un regret inavoué. « J'emploierai mon vœu à souhaiter que vous puissiez sortir d'ici » ajouta t-il doucement.

Reese le fixa d'un regard sombre. Il y avait tant d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Autre chose aussi qu'il avait du mal à définir. Et il l'observait si doucement. John avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Brusquement il fut incapable de se contenir. Glissant une main sur sa joue, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une tendresse infinie qui le trahissait mieux que des mots. Il savoura ces quelques secondes, puis, trop vite à son goût, il recula, sans toutefois retirer sa main, et murmura :

\- « Maintenant j'ai tout ce que j'aurais pu souhaiter obtenir pour mes derniers moments »

Finch le fixait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, mais le cœur fou en réalisant son geste, la valeur de ses paroles.

Reese retira sa main et commença à se détourner. Cédant alors à l'impulsion qui le portait vers lui, Finch prit le visage de son agent entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour lui. John lui rendit son baiser sans une hésitation. Finalement l'informaticien s'écarta, à bout de souffle, et murmura :

-« Moi aussi »

Ils échangèrent un regard puis John se détourna pour briser le charme. Il devait rester concentré.

-« J'y vais. A tout de suite » lança t-il en s'asseyant au bord de l'ouverture avant de se laisser glisser dans l'eau.

Finch le vit disparaitre avec un mélange d'angoisse, devant le risque, et d'euphorie, d'avoir réalisé son rêve.

 _-« Pourvu que tout se passe bien »_ pria t-il en lui-même.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John pensait se retrouver dans un conduit étroit mais c'était en fait une sorte de couloir assez large et il n'eut aucune peine à y nager. Des puits de lumière apparaissaient à distance régulière et il se dirigea vers eux. Il comprit qu'ils correspondaient à d'autres grilles donnant sur d'autres salles comme celle qu'il venait de quitter. L'avantage est qu'il pouvait chaque fois profiter d'un espace entre la grille et la surface de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle. Après une assez longue distance il trouva une grille plus large et devina qu'elle donnait dans une pièce plus grande. Hormis ces grilles aucune autre issue n'était accessible. Si elles donnaient toute sur le même genre de pièce, ils étaient irrémédiablement piégés. Mais peut être la plus grande donnait-elle sur une salle différente ? S'efforçant de garder des gestes calmes, Reese commença à dévisser la grille. Une, deux puis trois vis cédèrent facilement. La quatrième était foirée et refusa de se détacher. John sentit la tension l'envahir. Combien de temps restait-il ? Il respira profondément pour se calmer et reprit son ouvrage. En forçant un peu, la vis céda. Il souleva la grille sans bruit et passa la tête. Il réalisa qu'il était au fond d'une piscine vide. Au dessus s'élevait la salle et sans doute une porte ou des fenêtres : donc une issue ! Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle puis fit demi-tour pour aller récupérer son associé, soulagé d'un poids terrible. Si tout se passait bien, dans quelques minutes Finch serait hors de danger.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch scrutait la surface de l'eau, inquiet. Qu'y avait-il de l'autre côté ? Y avait-il assez d'espace pour nager ? Et surtout une possibilité de reprendre son souffle ?

Ils auraient dû partir immédiatement sans chercher la panne dans la perspective que le gang pouvait à tout instant revenir à sa base regretta t-il à nouveau. Ils ne se seraient pas retrouvés piégés ici, condamnés à périr noyé dans cette salle glaciale. A cette heure ils se trouveraient probablement à la bibliothèque en sécurité. Au moins ils étaient ensembles se consola t-il. Et puis il n'aurait pas eu connaissance des dernières volontés de John. La pensée le fit rougir, sa réaction plus encore. Comment avait-il osé agir comme il l'avait fait ? Comme s'il n'était pas suffisant de le laisser l'embrasser et de lui rendre son baiser, il avait fallut qu'il l'embrasse à son tour ! Fallait-il qu'il soit stressé pour s'être ainsi laisser aller !

Et comment John allait-il prendre cela ? Un coup de folie ?, un mouvement de pitié ? En tout cas surement pas pour ce que c'était réellement : un geste d'amour…

L'informaticien consultât sa montre pour la énième fois. 24 minutes déjà. Et s'il s'était noyé ? _« Alors c'est ce qui m'attend moi aussi et tant mieux »_ songea t-il _« je préfère encore le suivre »_ constata t-il, tant l'idée de vivre sans lui, lui apparaissait insupportable. Pourtant son instinct lui soufflait que tout allait bien, qu'il le sentirait s'il s'était produit un malheur grâce au lien si puissant qui les liait l'un à l'autre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La surface de l'eau se troubla et la tête de John émergea soudain de l'ouverture. Finch se pencha aussitôt

-« John » s'exclama t-il soulagé.

-« J'ai trouvé une issue Finch » répondit l'ex agent en passant la main sur son visage. « Oter votre manteau, la veste, le gilet, tout ce qui pourrait vous alourdir. Vos chaussures aussi et rejoignez moi » ajouta t-il

-« D'accord » murmura l'informaticien en lui obéissant. Reese aperçut ses chaussures reliées entre elles par les lacets et celles de son associé, juste à coté, nouées de la même façon.

-« Toujours aussi prévoyant » remarqua t-il en saisissant ses chaussures pour les accrocher autour de son cou

-« Je savais que vous alliez revenir » répondit spontanément son partenaire « je voulais être prêt »

John sourit à cette marque de confiance.

-« Vous savez nager ? »

-« Oui. Enfin pas aussi bien que vous je suppose mais je me débrouille »

-« Je vous aiderais »

Une fois délesté d'une partie de ses vêtements, Finch s'assit prudemment au bord de l'ouverture. Reese le saisit par les hanches et le fit glisser dans l'eau, le gardant un instant contre lui. L'informaticien frissonna autant de la température de l'eau que de se retrouver dans ses bras.

-« Elle est froide » murmura t-il pour justifier son trouble.

-« Nager va vous réchauffer » affirma l'ex agent « Economisez bien votre souffle. Nous allons faire des haltes à chaque grille. Ne paniquez pas »

-« Non » répondit Finch _« Pas avec vous »_ songea t-il

-« A trois » annonça Reese. Il compta puis ils plongèrent et John le guida de grille en grille. Au début tout se déroula bien, mais parvenu à l'avant dernière grille, le niveau d'eau ayant commencé a augmenter, il fut impossible de s'y arrêter. John fit signe de continuer et Finch le suivit docilement. Le manque d'air se faisait sentir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière grille et purent enfin émerger.

-« Ca va ? » interrogea Reese

-« Oui » bredouilla l'informaticien « Tout juste » ajouta t-il en reprenant son souffle.

-« Je grimpe le premier et je vous aide à remonter »

D'une traction des bras Reese réussi à s'extraire de l'ouverture. Il s'accorda quelques secondes puis se redressa et entreprit d'aider son partenaire à sortir à son tour. Finch resta assit un instant sur le bord un peu étourdit. Puis John l'aida à se lever.

-« Vous êtes aussi trempé qu'avec un certain détecteur à incendie » remarqua Reese pour le taquiner « Mais cette fois je n'ai pas de serviette à vous donner »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas M Reese » répliqua Finch avec un mince sourire « l'essentiel est de sortir d'ici »

-« Oui, allons-y » John entraina son associé vers le fond pour accéder à l'échelle permettant de remonter du bassin « Je monte le premier, vous me suivez ? » Son associé approuva. L'eau commençait à monter dans la cuve et Finch songea qu'il devait en être de même dans les petites salles. Ils l'avaient échappés belle cette fois _« Et toujours grâce à son courage »_ songea t-il

Une fois au sommet Reese passa la tête pour vérifier que la salle était bien vide puis sortit du bassin. Il surveilla l'escalade de son partenaire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à attendre le bord. Finch prit pied sur le bord, mais buta contre un carrelage et chancela légèrement. John le plaqua contre lui par reflexe pour le retenir et Harold sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette soudaine proximité. Le baiser échangé lui revint à nouveau en mémoire et lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux sur son agent ce qui arrangea bien celui-ci, lui permettant de cacher son trouble. Reese l'entraina dans un coin.

-« Je vais aller ouvrir la porte et vérifier ce qui nous attends de l'autre côté. Attendez-moi ici » affirma t-il

-« Non. Je préfère vous suivre » protesta l'informaticien.

L'ex agent hésita puis céda.

-« D'accord. Mais restez derrière moi » intima t-il. Il longea le mur pour atteindre la porte, son associé sur les talons. Elle était verrouillée mais cela ne lui demanda que quelques secondes pour la forcer. Il passa prudemment la tête à l'extérieur. Cela donnait sur un couloir. A gauche, il se prolongeait sur plusieurs mètres. A droite il menait à une porte de sortie.

-« Je vais voir et je vous appelle si la voie est libre » chuchota t-il à son associé. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Cette porte là n'était pas fermée. Reese la poussa précautionneusement. Elle donnait sur l'ancien hall d'accueil, grande salle circulaire donnant sur l'entrée de la piscine. Sauf que ladite entrée était gardée par deux hommes armés. Il observa le couloir donnant à droite. Il aboutissait à une autre issue donnant sur le côté du bâtiment. Il fallait juste réussir à l'atteindre sans se faire surprendre. Cela devait être possible et c'était surtout la meilleure option. Le risque était d'y trouver un autre garde mais dans ce cas il aviserait. Il revint sur ses pas.

-« Voilà le plan. Nous allons passer par cette porte et nous dissimuler derrière le comptoir. Puis nous attendrons le bon moment pour emprunter le couloir de droite et nous sortirons par le côté du bâtiment. L'avant est trop bien gardé »

-« Et le côté ? » interrogea Finch

-« Je ne sais pas. J'aviserais »

-« Je vous suis » approuva son associé.

Ils se glissèrent dans le couloir puis dans le hall. Reese poussa son partenaire à passer le premier et à se dissimuler derrière le comptoir. Il le rejoignit quelque secondes plus tard.

-« C'est bon. Maintenant le couloir. Quand je vous le dirais allez-y »

Finch attendit son ordre s'efforçant au calme. Il réagit dès qu'il le lui donna et atteignit le couloir sans incident. John le suivit deux minutes plus tard, choisissant chaque fois le moment où le garde le plus proche leur tournait le dos.

-« Maintenant allons au fond »

-« Pourvu que ce soit ouvert » soupira Finch

-« Je préférerais le contraire » jugea Reese

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'informaticien étonné

-« Si la porte est fermée elle ne sera pas gardée » expliqua l'ex agent

John avait raison. La porte était vérouillée et donc sans surveillance. Il l'a força puis scruta prudemment l'extérieur. Personne.

-« Venez » affirma t-il en prenant le bras de son associé. Il lui fit traverser l'allée et ils entrèrent dans un petit bâtiment qui devait servir de débarras au vue de tout ce qui s'y trouvait entassé. Reese l'inspecta, vérifia la pièce du fond et y emmena son partenaire.

-« Voilà. Vous allez vous enfermer dans cette pièce. Vous serez en sécurité. Ils ne savent pas que nous nous sommes échappés, donc pour l'instant ils ne nous cherchent pas. S'ils s'en rendent compte vous devriez être bien caché ici » énonça Reese en fouillant les cartons autour de lui « Il y a une fenêtre qui peut servir d'issue de secours bien qu'elle soit un peu haute » estima t-il en levant les yeux un instant pour jauger la distance.

-« Et vous ? » interrogea Finch inquiet de la réponse

-« Ah voilà » marmonna l'ex agent en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait. Il tira une couverture du carton et pivota pour la draper autour de son partenaire. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans résistance. Dans ses vêtements trempés il n'était pas loin de claquer des dents.

-« Elle sent la poussière mais ça va vous réchauffer en attendant»

-« Merci » murmura l'informaticien

-« Dès que je serais sorti vous bloquerez la porte. N'ouvrez sous aucun prétexte et ne faites pas de bruit pour dissimuler votre présence »

-« Je ferais attention mais vous ? » Insista Finch

-« Je dois trouver un téléphone pour appeler Lionel, qu'il vienne nous aider et arrêter ces gars »

-« Mais s'ils vous surprennent ? Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont exactement »

-« Au moins six c'est sur. Mais je devrais pouvoir les éviter facilement et en neutraliser un pour lui prendre son portable »

-« Si vous restiez ici ? » demanda son associé

-« Finch, il faut bien que nous prévenions des renforts »

-« Je sais, mais ils vont repartir. Vous pourriez sortir à ce moment là ? »

-« Je ne peux pas attendre Finch. Ils vont probablement vérifier que nous sommes bien morts et lorsqu'ils constateront que ce n'est pas le cas ils nous chercheront. Nous pourrions essayer d'atteindre votre voiture mais la fourgonnette bloque l'entrée. C'est moins dangereux d'appeler du renfort »

 _« Moins dangereux pour qui ? »_ songea Finch. Il n'était pas dupe. John voulait être le seul à être exposé.

-« D'accord » approuva t-il du bout des lèvres « soyez prudent »

-« Bien sur Harold » répondit John avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il quitta la pièce en glissant dans sa ceinture un petit pistolet d'alarme qu'il avait trouvé dans un carton _« Mieux que rien »_ avait-il songé. « Fermez bien derrière moi » répéta t-il.

Finch obéit, le laissant partir à contrecœur. Décidément, il valait mieux pour lui ne pas se trouver sur place pendant une mission. Il supportait mal de Le voir prendre des risques. C'était plus facile à distance quand il ne voyait pas le danger de trop près. Il bloqua soigneusement la porte puis il observa la pièce. Une sorte de lieu de stockage pour les archives de la piscine à en juger par les vieux classeurs entassés sur une des étagères. Il s'assit sur un tabouret, se blottissant dans la couverture. Il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer et songea que la présence de son agent aurait été plus efficace que la couverture. Il s'efforçait de calmer son anxiété _« Il sait ce qu'il fait »_ se répétait-il _« il ne prendra pas de risques inutiles »_ Son esprit dériva encore une fois vers leur échange un peu plus tôt. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres cherchant à y retrouver l'empreinte de celles de John, le goût de son baiser. Il ignorait s'ils s'en sortiraient et il avait laissé parler son cœur. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il n'était pas certain de vouloir continuer dans cette voie. Il craignait trop que cela ne vienne perturber leur complicité au quotidien, remettre en cause leur relation de travail. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait si soigneusement tue ce qu'il éprouvait depuis plusieurs mois. Mais John ? Il l'avait embrassé. Finch savait bien ce qui lui avait donné l'idée de ce dernier souhait, l'envie de lui répondre. Mais lui ? Comment devait-il interpréter son geste ? Y avait-il une chance qu'il ait réellement eu le même souhait ou avait-il juste voulu lui faire plaisir ? Mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il devine ses sentiments. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de se conduire ainsi ! se reprocha t-il à nouveau. Et il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir correctement. Trop inquiet de le savoir dans l'immeuble avec six hommes armés en face de lui.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese avançait lentement, le plus silencieusement possible. Il avait d'abord pensé attaquer les deux gardes. Mais à un contre deux cela risquait d'être bruyant et d'attirer l'attention. S'il pouvait n'avoir qu'un adversaire ce serait plus simple. Comme il approchait de l'entrée il aperçut un garde posté près de la grille, à l'affut d'éventuelles intrusions en faisant les cent pas. Il semblait bien sur de lui. _« Logique dans cet endroit perdu. Une proie facile »_ songea Reese. Il se dissimula derrière les voitures, atteignit la fourgonnette et attendit tranquillement que le type finisse sa ronde. L'homme n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser sa présence qu'il était déjà étendu au sol, dument assommé. Reese trouva des liens dans sa poche, le ligota et le cacha derrière un fourré. En fouillant ses poches Reese avait récupéré son portable et une arme plus légère que celle que le type avait en mains. Il se dissimula dans un recoin et appela aussitôt Fusco a qui il fit un rapport détaillé de la situation. L'inspecteur raccrocha en promettant de débarquer aussi vite que possible avec des renforts. L'ex agent devait l'attendre devant le domaine. Il hésita. Devait-il se poster tout de suite au bon endroit ou retourner auprès de Finch? _« Non. Pour l'instant il est en sécurité dans le local »_ jugea t-il. Il fit un compromis en s'installant à mi chemin, à un endroit d'où il pouvait surveiller l'entrée et le local. Il s'efforça de rester concentré mais son esprit profitait de chaque instant de répit pour lui renvoyer le souvenir de cet instant où ils s'étaient quittés dans la petite salle et de ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Finch lui rendrait son baiser. Il était même certain qu'il allait le repousser plus ou moins brutalement. Mais devant l'efficacité du piège John avait réellement craint de ne pas trouver d'issue et il s'était laisser aller. Bien sur il gardait espoir dans ce couloir sous la salle mais au cas où… Lorsqu'il avait plongé il était d'ailleurs bien décidé à faire demi-tour s'il n'avait pas trouvé de solution, pour mourir auprès de lui si tel était leur destin. Seulement il avait réussi à les sortir de cette périlleuse situation et maintenant il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver comme excuse à son comportement. Dire la vérité semblait la pire des options. Alors que dire ? Pour Finch c'était facile, il avait voulu lui faire plaisir. La pensée qu'il ait eu pitié de lui le révulsait et gâchait un peu la magie du moment, aussi préférait-il écarter cette idée, faire abstraction de ses motivations et se rappeler uniquement des bons côtés, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, grisante, apaisante, merveilleuse. Qu'il garde le silence ou qu'il s'exprime il avait peu de chance de connaitre à nouveau ce plaisir. Aucune en fait. Alors dans ce cas le silence n'était-il pas préférable ? Il prit sa décision. Si Finch ne lui disait rien, il se tairait aussi. Il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils oublieraient ce moment d'égarement et John se promit de faire en sorte qu'il ne se reproduise pas et reste sans conséquence pour leur relation. Et si Finch l'interrogeait ? Et bien il verrait bien à ce moment là pour limiter les dégâts au maximum.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco tint parole et débarqua rapidement avec six agents. Reese lui expliqua rapidement les lieux et ils décidèrent d'attaquer en deux groupes sur deux fronts différents. Ils restèrent devant pendant que trois agents contournaient le bâtiment pour lancer un assaut simultané à l'avant et à l'arrière dans le but d'empêcher toute fuite des gangsters.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils lançaient l'attaque. Les dealers ripostèrent aussitôt, peu enclin à se laisser faire. Quatre finirent par se rendre. Fusco se lança à la poursuite du chef et Reese s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'il aperçu son second qui fuyait par une fenêtre et il décida de le suivre. Il passa par la fenêtre à son tour, atterrit dans le parc et scruta les alentours. Il n'avait pas pu disparaitre si vite ? Il couru à l'entrée mais ne le vit pas près des voitures. Il réalisa alors qu'il pourrait vouloir se trouver une cachette, « le débarras » s'exclama t-il inquiet. Il fit demi-tour et se précipita vers le local.

.

Finch tournait comme un lion en cage. Il avait entendu des coups de feu et aux nombres il devina que les renforts devaient être arrivés. John avait réussi comme d'habitude. Il n'en avait pas douté un instant. Il était à la fois rassuré de l'arrivée de la police et inquiet à l'idée d'une balle perdue lors de l'arrestation. Il retourna s'assoir sur le vieux tabouret. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre mais les minutes semblaient s'écouler si lentement !

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il se leva et allait se précipiter pour déverrouiller l'accès lorsque son instinct l'averti. La personne qui venait d'entrer n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande discrétion. John aurait agit plus prudemment. Et surtout il l'aurait déjà appelé pour signaler sa présence. Inquiet, il recula imperceptiblement. De l'autre côté du battant des sons indiquaient que l'intrus fouillait la pièce et Finch acquis ainsi la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son agent. Il se glissa dans le fond de la pièce, le cœur battant, priant plus que jamais pour le retour de John. Il vit la poignée s'abaisser brusquement. L'intrus tira sur la porte, cherchant à l'ouvrir. Il jura devant cette résistance imprévue. L'informaticien retenait sa respiration. La porte n'était pas solide. Elle risquait de céder facilement et il n'avait rien pour se défendre, surtout face à un homme armé.

Puis tout s'accéléra. Un craquement sinistre résonna dans la pièce comme l'homme fracturait la serrure. Finch vit la porte s'entrouvrir. Puis un coup de feu retentit, suivi d'un cri de douleur et du bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre. Vingt secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrait en grand et la voix de John retentissait, tendue.

-« Finch tout va bien ? »

L'informaticien poussa un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant. Elle lui sembla, une fois de plus, le son le plus agréable qu'il connaissait. Il se redressa puis avança vers l'entrée.

-« Je n'ai rien » lança t-il « Il ne savait pas que j'étais là » ajouta t-il en observant le gangster allongé au sol se tenant le genou en gémissant. « Fidèle a votre technique » jugea t-il

-« Je devais le neutraliser avant qu'il ne vous trouve » Evidemment il aurait pu agir autrement, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de secourir son partenaire, seule la méthode la plus radicale lui avait semblait acceptable. En le voyant sain et sauf il se sentait tellement mieux. Il réalisa qu'il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et se raidit pour résister à cette folle tentation.

-« Venez. Les autres sont aux mains de la police. Il ne manquait que Clinton mais Lionel était sur ses traces » affirma t-il en le prenant par le bras. Ils sortirent sur le seuil du local comme Fusco sortait de l'ancienne piscine.

-« Salut Finch ! » s'exclama ce dernier « Pas trop secoué ? »

-« Ca va inspecteur »

-« C'est bon on a fait le ménage, mais Clinton est manquant. Je l'ai vu entrer dans une salle et quand je suis arrivé il avait disparu ! »

John eut un geste contrarié

-« Il faut le retrouver. Il devait y avoir un passage ? »

-« J'ai rien vu » remarqua Fusco

-« J'y retourne avec toi. J'ai eu le temps d'étudier les lieux »

Il sentit une main saisir son bras et se tourna vers son associé. Il savait ce qui motivait son geste : l'inquiétude. Mais il devait arrêter cet homme. Il était leur numéro et le chef d'une bande de dealers. Il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre :

-« Finch vous pensez pouvoir conduire ? »

-« Un agent peut vous ramener Finch » proposa Fusco « Vous allez finir avec un bon rhume tout les deux ! » se moqua t-il

-« Oui vous devez rentrer vous changer » insista Reese

L'informaticien fixa son agent, pas dupe de la manœuvre. Celui-ci s'efforça de garder un air neutre. Finch se tourna finalement vers Fusco

-« Je peux conduire inspecteur merci » il leva de nouveau les yeux vers son associé « Vous aussi vous avez besoin de vous changer M Reese » ajouta t-il

-« Oh à force de courir mes vêtements sèchent déjà ne vous en faites pas » répondit celui-ci avec un mince sourire. Il l'accompagna à son véhicule. « Lionel on peut bouger la fourgonnette ? »

-« Ouais tout de suite. Kevin ! » Interpella l'inspecteur « Bouge moi le fourgon pour laisser passer la berline »

Reese ouvrit la portière

-« Je trouverais un moyen de rentrer. Dépêchez vous de regagner votre domicile et prévenez-moi quand vous serez arrivé ok ? J'ai retrouvé nos portables dans le bureau » ajouta t-il en sortant celui de son associé de sa poche. Je ne pense pas que Clinton est eu le temps de le fouiller »

-« D'accord » approuva Finch. Il ne quittait pas son agent du regard. Il lui semblait nerveux, pressé de le voir partir et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne levait pas les yeux vers lui _« L'option du silence »_ songea t-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer puisqu'il voulait choisir la même. « Mais vous soyez prudent. Vous en avez bien assez fait pour aujourd'hui je trouve » ajouta t-il en prenant place derrière le volant.

-« Promis » affirma John en claquant la portière. L'agent ayant évacué le fourgon, Finch démarra et décida de rentrer chez lui.

.

Une fois à son domicile Finch prit une longue douche chaude qui eut l'avantage de le réchauffer et de détendre ses muscles engourdis. Toutefois, hélas, cela ne détendit pas son esprit. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de thé pour attendre l'appel de son agent, laissant dériver ses pensées. Pesant le pour et le contre. C'était le contre qui l'emportait remarquait-il. Et puis pourquoi se posait-il la question puisque John avait déjà décidé lui ?

Il serrait son portable dans sa main et décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

-« M Reese ? »

-« Tout va bien Finch. Clinton est bouclé »

-« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

-« Dans un bassin d'évacuation. Il a eu droit à un bain lui aussi. Il voulait profiter de sa connaissance des lieux mais il nous avait donné les clés à nous aussi »

-« Bien » approuva Finch « L'inspecteur Fusco doit être satisfait ? »

-« Oh oui c'est une belle prise pour lui. Bon il a fini un peu mouillé lui aussi mais c'est un moindre mal » s'amusa l'ex agent « Est-ce que vous êtes… bien installé ? » demanda t-il redevenu sérieux.

-« J'ai fait ce qu'il faut. Et j'aimerais que vous fassiez de même pour vous M Reese »

-« Je suis en route Harold. L'un des agents avait le bon câble dans sa voiture et il a pu réparer provisoirement la mienne » Il laissa passer quelques secondes et ajouta « je suis désolé que vous vous soyez retrouver embarqué là dedans et… »

-« Non John. Je vous l'ai déjà dit » l'interrompit Finch « Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir le retour de la bande au moment où je me trouvais sur place. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher »

-« Sauf de vous avoir laissé venir me chercher » insista l'ex agent.

-« Je ne vous avais pas demandé votre avis » remarqua son associé « Et de toute façon vous m'avez prouvé encore une fois que près de vous je ne risque rien »

-« Merci Finch » murmura John touché de sa confiance

-« N'en parlons plus M Reese. Tout fini bien. Cela suffit. Rentrez plutôt vous reposez et prendre soin de vous »

-« Ok. A demain Finch »

-« A demain » répondit simplement l'informaticien avant de raccrocher, rassuré.

.

Reese raccrocha. _« N'en parlons plus … »_ se répéta t-il. Il sentait que ces mots ne faisaient pas seulement allusion aux événements liés à l'enquête. Visiblement Finch n'avait pas l'intention d'évoquer leur "rapprochement".

John aurait du s'en réjouir puisque c'était aussi son objectif. Mais quelque chose en lui le regrettait. Un jour ou l'autre il devrait lui dire la vérité. Le secret se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Surtout depuis quelques heures. S'il n'avait pas eu si peur de les perdre lui et son travail cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait soulagé sa conscience. Seulement a bien y réfléchir il avait bien plus de chance de perdre que de gagner.

.

Finch fixa le portable. Leur discussion confirmait ses soupçons. Quel que soit ses sentiments John avait choisit de les taire. Une nouvelle fois il tenta de se persuader que c'était mieux ainsi….

.

OoooooooooO

.

Lorsque John entra dans la bibliothèque le lendemain matin, il éprouvait une légère appréhension, mais elle disparu très vite devant l'attitude neutre de son associé. Il était le même qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils partagèrent le petit déjeuner puis la sonnerie annonçant un nouveau numéro résonna et John songea que c'était juste au bon moment. Un tête à tête sans occupation précise aurait pu être gênant. Du moins pour aujourd'hui. Ensuite le temps finirait par effacer les tensions. Il partit donc vers leur nouvelle mission d'un pas décidé et Finch le regarda faire, conscient de la manœuvre mais en accord avec elle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Encore de l'action pour ce deuxième chapitre (Un long chapitre cette fois)_

 _J'aurais bien fait un sondage pour savoir s'ils devaient changer d'avis ou pas mais je connaissais la réponse : )_

 _Coucou aux mousquetaires, fidèles lectrices : merci d'être là !_

 _._

.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les événements de la piscine. Aucun des deux associés n'avait évoqué ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Il ne semblait même pas qu'il se fut produit quelque chose de particulier. Et si chacun de leur côté ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de revivre ces instants volés encore et encore, ils n'en avaient rien laissé paraître.

.

John revenait du parc avec Bear quand le nouveau numéro leur parvint. Il patienta tandis que son associé commençait la collecte.

-« Tessa Stevenson, 29 ans » annonça Finch en lui tendant la photo a afficher

John détailla la jeune femme brune qui posait, l'air sérieux, dans un uniforme impeccable.

-« Une militaire » grimaça Reese « Il va falloir être méfiant »

-« Plus ou moins » jugea Finch « inscrite dans une école militaire à seize ans, elle devait avoir la vocation, elle a gravit les échelons jusqu'à devenir lieutenant. Puis elle a démissionné de son poste pour devenir officier recruteur. Elle dirige un petit bureau dans le centre ville »

-« Elle a quitté le service actif pour l'administratif » constata John

-« Je devine que ce n'était pas forcement par goût. Elle a du faire un choix. Il y a deux ans elle a épousé Gary Bergson, 38 ans, major dans la même unité »

-« Je vois. L'un des deux a du stopper sa carrière. La Loi de non fraternisation »

-« C'est ce que je pense M Reese. Etant la moins gradée elle a du se dire que c'était a elle de faire ce sacrifice »

-« Reste a espérer que le mari est à la hauteur de ses espérances » constata l'ex agent

-« En effet. Car sa carrière semblait prometteuse. Elle n'avait que des éloges de ses supérieurs »

-« Une spécialité ? »

-« Elle a connu plusieurs affectations. C'était une touche à tout. Transmission, formation, elle a aussi travaillé un temps dans une brigade de déminage et c'est à cette époque qu'elle a rencontré son futur époux »

-« Donc elle s'y connait en explosif. Si elle n'est pas la victime cela peut être une information a retenir » suggéra John. Finch ne répondit pas. Son esprit inquiet avait déjà envisagé cette angoissante possibilité et il en tremblait par anticipation. La voix de John le ramena à la réalité.

-« Je commence par une visite domiciliaire ? »

-« Je vous envoi les adresse »

Reese fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie mais son associé le rappela

-« J'aimerais que vous soyez plus prudent que d'habitude » demanda t-il « si cette femme sait manier les explosifs… »

-« Promis je le serais Finch » lui répondit John avec un sourire. Il aimait l'entendre dire ces mots qui lui montraient qu'il comptait pour lui. Ces mots qui lui laissaient croire qu'il était important pour lui.

.

Reese fouilla le domicile de leur numéro, récupérant les données pour son associé, puis suivit la jeune femme dans ses déplacements. La routine. Il réussit à l'approcher lorsqu'elle se rendit au restaurant à l'heure du déjeuner. John l'observait, assit à quelques tables de distance. Elle attendait quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas. A la place elle reçu un SMS de son époux lui annonçant qu'il était retenu à la base. Le ton était bref et sans emphase _« militaire »_ jugea l'ex agent. Tessa soupira puis se décida à commander, mais elle toucha à peine à son plat, visiblement préoccupé. _« Problème de couple. Ca peut constituer une piste »_ estima John. A la fin du repas la jeune femme regagna son bureau et l'après midi s'étira longuement sans apporter d'indice.

.

Le lendemain Tessa quitta son domicile plus tôt qu'à son habitude et ne se rendit pas au bureau de recrutement. Reese la suivit jusqu'au campus d'une petite université. Des affiches annonçaient une journée des métiers et la jeune femme devait y tenir un stand.

L'ex agent déambula dans les allées tout en la surveillant discrètement. Elle était avenante et visiblement impliquée dans son discours. Toutefois son stand ne rencontrait pas grand succès. Ce qui ne semblait pas atteindre sa bonne humeur.

Reese fit un rapport à son associé. Comme il se tenait à proximité, la jeune militaire l'apostropha

-« Bonjour Monsieur ! Je pense que vous n'êtes pas trop vieux pour étudier, en revanche pour vous enrôler c'est trop tard ! » Lui lança t-elle amusée

-« Quel dommage » répondit John, jouant le jeu.

Tessa l'observait en plissant les yeux.

-« D'autant que vous connaissez déjà, je me trompe ? »

-« Touché » répondit prudemment l'ex agent

-« J'avais deviné. C'est difficile de cacher un passé militaire. Il reste toujours des traces ! »

-« Je peux vous retourner le compliment »

-« J'avoue ! J'étais lieutenant, et vous ? »

-« Sergent. Vous avez préféré passer au recrutement ? » Interrogea t-il pour dévier la conversation

Tessa leva la main et désigna son alliance

-« Mon grade ne collait pas avec ça » précisa t-elle

-« Je vois »

-« Et vous ? »

-« J'avais fait mon temps » éluda Reese avec un haussement d'épaule

-« Et vous êtes ici pour votre fils ? »

-« Non. Pour mon neveu » mentit John « Mais honnêtement je ne crois pas qu'il s'arrêtera à votre stand »

-« Ah ? Sait-on jamais ! Je pourrais l'hypnotiser pour en faire une bonne recrue ? » Gloussa la jeune femme

-« Pourquoi pas ? » s'amusa John. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis l'ex agent s'éloigna d'un air tranquille. Il allait devoir redoubler de discrétion pour continuer sa surveillance.

-« Elle est enthousiaste » constata Finch qui n'avait pas raccroché

-« Oui. Elle est convaincue d'œuvrer pour son pays. C'est une motivation redoutable »

-« Vous en savez quelque chose M Reese »

-« Oui » murmura John « un peu trop » ajouta t-il plus bas mais son associé l'entendit

-« Et le monde a besoin de personnes qui croient en leurs idéaux. Toutefois même à elles on ne devrait jamais demander plus qu'un homme ne peut donner » ajouta t-il, cherchant à lui faire comprendre son empathie sans l'embarrasser. John saisit le message

-« Merci Finch » répondit-il simplement.

-« J'ai peut être du nouveau » affirma l'informaticien pour changer de sujet. « Rien sur Miss Stevenson en revanche les comptes de son époux se révèlent plutôt intéressants. Enfin, son compte officiel est régulier. Mais j'ai découvert un second compte où de nombreuses transactions ont été enregistrées, ouvert au nom d'une société dont il est l'unique actionnaire. Société qui me semble n'être qu'une coquille vide destinée à masquer une autre activité que celle déclarée dans les statuts.

-« Il aurait une activité occulte ? Reste à savoir si cela a un rapport avec la menace dans ce cas »

-« Si seulement je pouvais accéder à son ordinateur portable » jugea Finch « mais il n'est jamais en réseau »

-« Je pourrais essayer de récupérer les données lorsqu'il sera occupé ? Le tout est de connaître son emploi du temps » suggéra Reese

-« Mais il doit le garder avec lui, donc à la base ! » protesta son associé

-« C'est un lieu comme un autre Finch »

-« Je n'en suis pas aussi sur ! »

-« On parie que j'y entre sans me faire remarquer ? » proposa John d'un ton taquin

Finch soupira

-« Non merci M Reese »

-« Vous n'êtes pas joueur Harold » se plaignit ce dernier

-« Vous connaissant ce serait faire injure à vos compétences que de croire que vous pourriez échouer pour cette mission John »

L'ex agent fut touché par la remarque. Le genre de commentaire qui lui faisait du bien en lui montrant à quel point son partenaire, cet être unique, si énigmatique et si paranoïaque, était capable de lui faire confiance. Mais aussi le genre de commentaire qui lui faisait l'aimer encore plus. Décidément, il aimait beaucoup trop cet homme !

-« Merci pour le compliment Harold » lança t-il satisfait. « Avez-vous une option à me proposer ? Bergson a-t-il un rendez vous dans la journée ? »

-« Je vais vérifier son planning et son agenda »

-« Je ne m'imagine pas qu'ils vous soient inaccessibles, ce serait douter de votre génie »

Finch comprit le message implicite

-« Merci John » murmura t-il à son tour

Reese écouta le son des touches sous ses doigts.

-« Il doit déjeuner avec sa femme à 12H30 »

-« Bien. Il va probablement laisser son ordinateur à son bureau »

-« Je pense que nous devrions y trouver des éléments utiles »

.

OoooooooooO

.

A 12H Reese était dans la base, posté près du bureau de Bergson, attendant le départ de celui-ci. Par la fenêtre il pouvait le voir assit derrière sa table de travail, occupé par ses rapports.

-« Je suis en place Finch. Mais Bergson ne semble pas pressé de partir » constata t-il.

-« Espérons qu'il n'annule pas le rendez vous M Reese »

A cet instant une jeune femme avança dans l'allée et toqua à la porte du bureau _« Secrétaire à la base »_ estima John en jugeant sa tenue. Il prit discrètement une photo et l'envoya à son associé.

-« On dirait même qu'il a de la visite Finch. Je vous envoie un cliché »

Il observa Bergson qui s'était levé immédiatement pour ouvrir la porte. Il la referma en la verrouillant soigneusement avant de prendre la visiteuse dans ses bras. Reese enclencha l'écoute sur son portable. Il entendit le rire de la femme.

-« Tu es bien pressé ! » protesta t-elle

-« Tu m'as manqué depuis hier ! » répliqua l'officier. Il l'embrassa, la plaquant contre lui, cherchant à l'entrainer dans la pièce voisine. Elle le repoussa.

-« Et le message ? »

-« Pas la peine » grogna Bergson « Elle remarquera bien mon absence ! »

-« Oh ! Tu dois envoyer un message à ta petite femme, c'est plus correct voyons » ironisa sa compagne.

-« Plus tard »

-« Gary ! »

-« T'es têtu » râla ce dernier

-« J'adore l'entendre relire ses messages quand elle discute avec sa meilleure amie. Ce sera moins drôle si tu n'écris rien ! »

-« Qui te dis qu'elle passera voir Mina ? »

-« Elle le fait toujours » affirma la secrétaire avec un haussement d'épaules.

-« C'est bon » soupira Bergson en prenant son portable « Tu écoutes toute ses conversations ? »

-« Chaque fois qu'elle vient voir sa copine. Ca m'amuse ! En plus je suis sur qu'elle va encore m'appeler à 14H pour vérifier ton planning. Et moi je lui confirmerais que tu as été retenu à la dernière minute par quelque chose de bien plus important qu'elle et je l'écouterais se lamenter sur tes horaires à rallonge ! »

-« T'es pas nette tu sais » remarqua Gary

-« Tu devrais peut être lui dire que tu t'amuses bien plus qu'elle ne le croie ? » poursuivit la jeune femme sans tenir compte de sa réflexion.

-« Eh ! pense à ma carrière ! »

-« Goujat ! » répliqua la femme, boudeuse

-« C'est fait » répondit Bergson en reposant le téléphone « Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses ! » intima t-il en entrainant sa compagne qui cette fois le suivit sans hésiter. La porte de la chambre claqua derrière eux. Reese coupa la communication.

-« Vous avez entendu ça Finch ? »

-« En effet » marmonna l'informaticien.

Reese sourit au ton désapprobateur de son associé.

-« Cela heurte votre loyauté ? » remarqua t-il

L'informaticien ne s'attendait pas à pareille remarque.

-« Je reconnais que je trouve ce genre d'attitude…déplacée » concéda t-il

-« Je vais récupérer les données »

-« Mais… comment ? » interrogea Finch surprit.

-« En passant par la fenêtre » répondit Reese comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde

-« Mais M Bergson est à côté ! »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Finch. Il est trop occupé pour m'entendre ! » Jugea l'ex agent et il sourit à la pensée que son associé devait être en train de rougir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se glisser dans le bureau, copier les fichiers et en ressortir.

-« Je passe vous déposer tout ça » annonça t-il en s'éloignant du bâtiment « puis j'irais retrouver Tessa »

.

John entra dans la bibliothèque un quart d'heure plus tard.

-« Livraison expresse » affirma t-il en sortant la clé de sa poche. Finch tendit la main sans quitter l'écran des yeux. John posa la clé sur sa paume et referma les doigts de l'informaticien sur le petit composant, profitant du contact de leurs mains. Finch sursauta, surprit par son geste. Il leva les yeux et croisa le sourire tranquille de son agent.

-« Ne la laissez pas tomber »

-« Non bien sur » approuva Finch troublé.

-« J'y retourne » ajouta l'ex agent en caressant Bear au passage.

-« John…euh… tenez. Je vous ai gardé un sandwich »

-« Merci. Il est bienvenue » affirma ce dernier en faisant demi-tour et en saisissant l'emballage posé au coin du bureau. Un geste d'intérêt. Un de ceux qu'il aimait tellement.

.

L'après midi, Tessa reprit son poste mais elle n'était plus aussi enjouée. Il était visible que quelque chose la contrariait. Finch rappela vers 16H.

-« Du nouveau ? »

-« Des découvertes. M Bergson semble être à la tête d'un petit trafic florissant qui lui rapporte d'intéressants compléments de revenus »

-« Quel genre ? » interrogea Reese

-« Il profite de son poste pour détourner des stocks »

-« Et vous pensez que sa femme l'a découvert ? »

-« Si c'est le cas, ce serait un bon motif pour une menace. A moins qu'elle ne soit complice mais je n'ai rien trouvé en ce sens »

-« Ce n'est pas son genre » commenta l'ex agent « Et l'autre ? »

-« Mélinda Padwick. Elle travaille au secrétariat de la base et à l'archivage »

-« Une deuxième raison pour Bergson de vouloir se débarrasser de son épouse. Je pense définitivement que Tessa se classe du côté des victimes »

-« Moi aussi. Même s'il reste la possibilité qu'elle décide de se venger si elle découvre la vérité. Apparemment elle n'est pas au courant de son infortune, elle n'a que des soupçons »

-« Possible » admit Reese « Dans ce cas elle a des connaissances suffisantes pour se débarrasser de son époux »

-« Attendons encore un peu. Si la machine nous a transmis son numéro, il va forcement se passer quelque chose »

-« Oui certainement. Au moins nous sommes avertis des possibilités »

.

Reese continua la surveillance puis suivit Tessa lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle vers 18H. Bergson revint une heure plus tard. Son humeur guillerette se heurta à l'humeur maussade de sa femme. Elle attaqua dès son arrivée.

-« Et bien on dirait que je suis la seule à souffrir de ton emploi du temps à rallonge ! » remarqua t-elle devant son air réjouit

-« Je suis désolé pour le déjeuner » répondit Bergson en prenant un air contrit

-« Ca ne fera jamais que le troisième en cinq jours ! »

-« Je n'y peux rien si des urgences surviennent toujours à ce moment là » plaida Gary

-« Je ne te reproche pas de privilégier ton travail. Je constate seulement que cela ne semble pas te contrarier »

-« Tessa ! Tu sais bien que je préférerais déjeuner en ta compagnie »

-« Il m'arrive d'en douter » répliqua la jeune femme

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi »

-« As-tu résolu ton autre "problème"» ? » demanda t-elle brusquement

Bergson se tendit

-« J'y travaille »

-« Activement j'espère ? »

-« Je fais ce que je peux. Mais si j'agis trop vite… »

-« Je sais : tu ne dois pas attirer l'attention. Enfin c'est ce que tu penses. Je reste persuadée que tu devrais en référé au commandant »

-« Fais moi confiance tu veux ! » s'énerva Gary « Et puis quoi ? Tu as décidé de passer la soirée à m'agresser ? Déjà qu'on se voit peu ! » Protesta t-il « enfin si c'est ça je préfère encore aller faire un tour chez Jeff. Les journées sont assez fatigantes, j'ai besoin de me détendre » menaça le militaire

La jeune femme hésita puis céda.

-« Non. Désolée. Cette histoire me rends nerveuse »

-« Je t'ai dit que je réglerais tout sans dommage. Tu n'as pas confiance ? »

-« Si. Je suis juste inquiète de la réaction des autres »

-« Oh ne craint rien. Je sais comment faire » Gary s'approcha de son épouse et la prit par le bras « allez viens, on sort dîner ! »

-« Mais, j'ai déjà commencé le repas » protesta Tessa.

-« Tant pis. Ce soir on va se détendre ! » Répliqua Bergson. Avançant dans l'entrée il lui lança son manteau. Le geste était brusque, comme celui d'un homme habitué à être obéit. John vit bien qu'il avait déplu à sa femme mais elle le suivit sans insister davantage.

L'ambiance resta tendue toute la soirée. Bergson agissait en homme sur de son bon droit. Reese le jugea imbu de sa personne. Cela, ajouté à la duplicité dont il faisait preuve, lui rendait l'homme foncièrement antipathique. Les époux regagnèrent leur domicile vers 23H et John attendit quelques minutes avant de rentrer. Il avait le pressentiment que la dispute de ce soir allait précipiter les événements.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin, John avait reprit son poste devant le bureau de recrutement. Il débattait des derniers événements avec son associé tout en observant Tessa qui recevait quelques jeunes postulants.

-« Elle est au courant de quelque chose c'est évident » affirma t-il

-« Mais elle protège son mari en gardant le silence » constata Finch

-« Oui, mais tout en lui demandant de remédier à la situation, ce qui prouve qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec ses actes »

-« Reste à savoir jusqu'à quel point elle est impliquée »

-« Je dirais qu'elle est au courant mais qu'elle n'a pas participé. Ce n'est pas son genre »

-« C'est votre expérience du milieu qui vous permet ce jugement M Reese ? » le taquina son associé

-« Il faut bien qu'elle me serve de temps en temps Finch »

-« Miss Stevenson vient de recevoir un SMS de son époux. Il lui donne rendez vous à 16H pour "une surprise" »

-« Il veut se racheter ? Quoique ce type est tellement sur de lui que je doute qu'il se rende compte de son attitude directive»

-« Ou autre chose » jugea l'informaticien méfiant.

-« Nous verrons bien. Je vais peut être enfin avoir droit à un peu d'action »

-« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi cela vous manque autant» marmonna Finch.

-« On a tous besoin d'occupations Finch. Vous tenez combien de temps sans votre ordinateur ? Ou vos livres ? »

-« Bien assez longtemps M Reese » répliqua Finch _« C'est plutôt votre absence qui est intenable »_ songea t-il pour lui-même

-« Il faudra que nous testions cela » suggéra John « Une journée sans ordinateur »

-« Sauf si la machine nous contacte » objecta l'informaticien.

-« Oui bien sur. Le travail d'abord, mais je vous surveillerais pour vérifier qu'il s'agit bien d'une mission »

-« Vous ne tiendrez pas une journée sans bouger » affirma Finch perplexe.

-« Vous pourriez être surprit Harold » répliqua John songeant que la simple présence de son associé suffirait largement à remplir sa journée.

-« Très bien. Mais je suis certain qu'il vous faudra peu de temps avant de vous ennuyer »

-« Je relève le défi ! » John vit alors Tessa raccompagner ses visiteurs et fermer le bureau « Je pense que Tessa quitte pour le déjeuner Finch, je la suis »

-« Entendu M Reese. A plus tard »

.

OoooooooooO

.

A l'heure dite, Tessa se tenait devant l'immeuble dont son époux lui avait envoyé l'adresse. Elle observait les lieux d'un regard perplexe. Il s'agissait d'un vieux bâtiment désaffecté ayant autrefois servi de bureau et de salles d'archives pour l'armée.

Comme elle hésitait, elle reçu un SMS lui indiquant le numéro d'un bureau au second étage. Elle finit par entrer dans le hall avec réticence. Reese laissa passer une minute puis entra à son tour.

-« Je n'aime pas ça Finch. Ca m'a tous l'air d'être un piège »

-« Moi non plus M Reese. Soyez sur vos gardes » affirma l'informaticien.

-« Vous avez des plans de l'immeuble ? »

-« Je cherche » répondit Finch. John l'entendait pianoter rapidement « Je les envoie sur votre téléphone et …. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Se demanda t-il

-« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda l'ex agent intrigué

-« Je détecte des ondes émanant de l'immeuble. Des sous sols plus précisément »

-« Quel genre ? »

-« Une sorte de… signal radio. Il y aurait quelqu'un caché en bas ? » S'interrogea Finch

Reese réfléchit rapidement

-« Ou quelque chose… » Murmura t-il « Finch vous n'avez pas dit que Bergson avait été artificier ? »

-« Si. Pendant deux ans et… » L'informaticien faisant alors le rapprochement, s'interrompit brusquement « M Reese vous ne pensez pas qu'il a piégé tout un immeuble ? » Ajouta t-il d'une voix étranglée

-« Pourquoi pas ? Un bon moyen d'éliminer une épouse gênante, spectaculaire mais efficace » estima John.

-« Mais c'est de la folie ! » protesta Finch.

-« C'est de la science : si les charges sont bien placées on ne retrouvera aucune preuve»

-« Je vais essayer de modifier les signaux » répliqua l'informaticien.

-« Il faut que je récupère Tessa » répondit Reese en s'élançant dans les escaliers.

Il fit irruption dans le bureau où la jeune femme attendait. Elle le fixa, surprise.

-« Que… ? » commença t-elle

-« Il faut sortir d'ici » l'interrompit-il « Votre mari a piégé l'immeuble ! »

-« Quoi ? Piégé l'immeuble ? »

-« Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Suivez-moi » intima Reese en lui prenant le bras.

A cet instant une explosion retentit et les précipita au sol.

-« Vous n'avez rien ? » interrogea l'ex agent en se redressant.

-« Non, ça va » répondit la jeune femme un peu sonnée, s'efforçant de s'asseoir.

John se dirigea vers le couloir et se pencha au dessus de la cage d'escalier, avant de revenir chercher Tessa, l'aidant à se relever.

-« Le rez de chaussée est en feu » annonça t-il « Nous devons aller sur le toit c'est notre meilleure chance »

-« Mais que ferons nous là haut ? On ne va pas sauter ! » Protesta la jeune femme.

-« Nous aurons peut être accès à un escalier de secours »

-« Et s'il n'y en a pas ? »

-« De toute façon les secours auront plus de facilité à nous récupérer sur le toit qu'à l'intérieur. Allons-y » l'incita John en la poussant en avant. La jeune femme résista.

-« Et si l'immeuble s'effondre ? » paniqua t-elle

-« Dans ce cas que nous soyons sur le toit ou dans l'immeuble, ça ne changera pas grand-chose »

Tessa le fixa les yeux écarquillés par la peur mais se décida à avancer. Ils grimpèrent les étages aussi vite que possible. Par chance la jeune femme avait un bon entrainement.

La communication n'avait pas été coupée et Finch entendait leurs souffles courts, leurs pas dans les escaliers. Il ne cessait de prier pour qu'ils arrivent à temps. Les secours étaient prévenus. Fusco était en route. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

-« Par ici » entendit-il « C'est la porte d'accès au toit »

La jeune femme se précipita sur la longue poignée grise mais la porte resta close. Verrouillée.

-« Il a pensé à tout » murmura John

Finch ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

-« M Reese, allez vous réussir à l'ouvrir ? » demanda t-il d'une voix urgente.

-« Finch ? Vous êtes toujours à l'écoute ? »

L'informaticien insista :

-« Pouvez-vous atteindre le toit ? »

John ne lui répondit pas mais il l'entendit ordonner à Tessa de s'écarter.

-« Eloignez vous, je vais faire sauter la serrure » Au même moment un grondement sinistre se fit entendre et l'immeuble fut ébranlé. Les deux prisonniers durent s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

-« Il a dû placer de multiples charges » jugea Reese _« sans que sa voix ne trahisse un quelconque sentiment de peur »_ remarqua son partenaire « écartez vous » répéta t-il

Finch entendit un coup de feu, puis un second.

-« C'est ouvert ? » demanda Tessa. Il y eut un grincement.

-« Oui. Allez y, dépêchez vous » intima John. Puis il reprit la ligne.

-« Finch. Vous devriez raccrocher maintenant »

 _« Pourquoi ? Il ne veut pas que je l'entende souffrir ? Ou pire ? »_ Songea aussitôt ce dernier.

-« Non » répondit-il spontanément.

-« Harold… » Commença l'ex agent.

-« Si je reste à l'écoute je pourrais…. Vous guider » prétexta l'informaticien. Il capta le soupir de son agent.

-« Harold, je voudrais vous dire… » Il hésita comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Tessa l'appelait « J'arrive » lui cria t-il « Harold » reprit-il d'un ton décidé « Je sais que cela ne compte pas pour vous. Je l'ai compris. Pourtant je voudrais que vous sachiez qu'en ce moment, si je pouvais choisir ce que j'aimerais faire, je referais le même choix que ce jour où nous étions enfermés à la piscine. C'est la seule chose que je souhaiterais et … et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait ce jour là »

Finch comprit immédiatement à quoi il faisait allusion.

-« M Reese… » Murmura t-il. John l'interrompit :

-« Je sais que vous regrettez votre geste Finch et je ne devrais sans doute pas vous dire tout ça. Mais j'en avais besoin »

L'informaticien avait senti son cœur s'emballer dès les premiers mots. Ainsi John était sincère. Autant que lui sans doute. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Enfin laisser parler son cœur. Mais à cet instant un bruit sourd se fit entendre et la communication fut brutalement interrompue.

-« John ? John ? » Appela t-il désespérément.

Reese réalisa que le contact était rompu. Il se demanda un bref instant si c'était son associé qui l'avait délibérément interrompu ou cette nouvelle secousse qu'il venait de ressentir. Mais il y avait plus urgent. Au moins s'il ne devait pas sortir indemne de cet immeuble en feu aurait-il eu le temps d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et c'était précieux. Il sortit sur le toit. Tessa se tenait au milieu le regard traqué.

-« Il n'y a pas d'escalier de secours. Je n'en ai pas trouvé »

Reese pinça les lèvres. _« C'était prévisible »_ songea t-il.

-« Venez » dit-il en l'entrainant. Ils firent le tour du toit. Au loin les sirènes se rapprochaient. « Les secours arrivent » constata t-il pour rassurer la jeune femme. Mais ils sentaient l'immeuble bouger de plus en plus, fragilisé par les explosions. Ils revinrent à leur point de départ sans avoir trouvé d'escalier mais sur le coté nord, John remarqua que l'immeuble voisin était proche.

-« Nous allons sauter sur le toit d'en face »

-« Sauter ? » répéta Tessa.

-« C'est notre seule chance »

-« Nous pourrions attendre les secours ? ». La jeune femme croisa son regard et devina qu'il pensait que ceux-ci arriverait trop tard. Le temps qu'ils comprennent qu'ils étaient sur le toit et déploie le matériel adéquat…

-« Vous avez un bon entrainement Tessa. Vous savez franchir ce genre d'obstacle »

-« Oui, oui bien sur » approuva t-elle incertaine.

-« Je passe le premier et je vous rattraperais d'accord ?»

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

John prépara son saut, s'élança et atterrit sans trop de difficulté sur le toit voisin.

-« A vous maintenant. Je vous attends » appela t-il.

Tessa inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Une nouvelle secousse la décida. Elle s'élança, atterrit un peu trop près du bord, mais John la saisit sans difficulté.

-« C'est bon. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Nous allons trouver un moyen de descendre »

-« D'accord » approuva la jeune femme « Je dois avoir l'air d'un drôle de lieutenant » se plaignit-elle

-« Non. Juste d'un lieutenant en manque d'entrainement » répliqua John pour la détendre. Il l'entraina, cherchant une porte d'accès. Il y avait aussi un escalier de secours. Il préféra forcer la porte.

-« Passons par l'intérieur, c'est plus discret » Tessa le suivit sans hésiter cette fois. Ils descendirent rapidement les huit étages. Parvenu au premier Reese la stoppa.

-« Attendez. Rien ne dit que votre époux ne sera pas dans les parages. Les incendiaires apprécient généralement d'admirer le résultat de leur œuvre. Ou dans votre cas, il pourrait vouloir s'assurer que son plan a fonctionné. Il vaut mieux éviter qu'il vous voit »

-« Que voulez vous faire ? »

-« Je vais appeler un ami inspecteur et lui signaler que nous sommes dans cet immeuble. Je lui dirais que cela doit rester secret jusqu'à ce que votre mari soit arrêté »

-« D'accord »

-« En attendant installez-vous ici » intima Reese en la faisant entrer dans un bureau « je pars en reconnaissance. Surtout restez là et n'ouvrez à personne d'autre que moi »

-« Promis »

John remonta au second étage et observa la rue. Il aperçu Lionel debout devant l'immeuble en feu, invectivant les pompiers, l'air inquiet. L'image le fit sourire. Quel chemin parcourut avec lui. Il pensa à Finch qui devait être au dernier stade de l'inquiétude. Il fallait qu'il le rassure. Sauf que la pression retombant un peu, il réalisait ce qu'il avait osé lui dire… et maintenant il redoutait sa réaction !

-« Peu importe, je dois le rassurer avant tout » jugea t-il. Il saisit son téléphone mais il n'y avait pas de réseau. Il avisa un téléphone fixe sur le bureau au fond de la pièce. Il composa ce numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur mais la ligne était occupée. Il décida de laisser un message.

-« Finch, c'est moi. Nous sommes en dehors de l'immeuble, en sécurité. Tout va bien. Je vous rappelle plus tard » annonça t-il _« cela devrait suffire à le rassurer »_ songea t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch décrocha immédiatement en voyant le numéro de Fusco s'afficher.

-« Oui inspecteur ? »

-« Je suis devant l'immeuble mais impossible d'y entrer. Le rez de chaussé et le premier étage sont en feu et les pompiers disent que les fondations sont fragilisées » il entendit le souffle oppressé de son interlocuteur « Vous êtes sur qu'ils ont atteint le toit ? »

-« Certain inspecteur »

-« Je vais prévenir les secours qu'ils doivent être là haut. Il faut les récupérer avant que l'immeuble ne s'effondre. Il est déjà bien ébranlé »

-« Je me doute inspecteur. J'ai entendu les explosions » répliqua l'informaticien d'une voix tendue.

-« Vous en faites pas. On va le tirer de là Finch » affirma Lionel prit de pitié devant la panique qu'il décelait chez l'informaticien. Lui-même se sentait inquiet, et surtout contrarié de son impuissance.

-« Je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux inspecteur » la sonnerie lui signalant un double appel l'interpella. Son cœur manqua un battement mais ce n'était pas John. L'écran affichait "numéro inconnu". A moins que ?

-« Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau Finch » annonça Lionel.

-« Entendu. Merci inspecteur »

Il raccrocha et remarqua l'icône indiquant un message. Il l'écouta aussitôt. La voix de son partenaire résonna alors dans la pièce et il eut l'impression de revivre, un poids énorme quittant ses épaules. Il voulut le rappeler aussitôt sur son portable mais l'appel échoua. _« Pourquoi ? »_ s'interrogea t-il _« Un problème avec son téléphone ? »_ Il soupira. _« Bon. Il dit qu'il va bien et qu'il est en sécurité. Je n'ai pas de raison d'en douter »_ se rassura t-il. Il triangula sa position. Il semblait toujours au même endroit. Peut être l'incendie perturbait-il les communications ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

John raccrocha et appela Fusco. Celui-ci décrocha immédiatement

« Inspecteur Fusco ? » annonça t-il agacé d'être interrompu par un numéro inconnu.

-« C'est moi »

-« John ? T'es où ? » Interrogea t-il aussitôt d'une voix soulagée.

-« Toujours sur terre Lionel » ironisa l'ex agent devant sa réaction.

-« Très drôle ! Tu as réussi à sortir de l'immeuble ?»

-« En passant par le toit »

-« Tu me rassures ! Et ça va rassurer Finch aussi. Je viens de raccrocher d'avec lui, il est dans un état ! »

John comprit alors pourquoi la ligne était occupée.

-« Je lui ai laissé un message. Lionel nous avons réussi à quitter l'immeuble en passant par celui d'à côté. Pour l'instant nous sommes en sécurité mais je crains que l'époux de notre cliente ne soit dans les parages »

-« Et c'est lui le responsable ? »

-« Exact »

-« Tu penses qu'il veut s'assurer que son coup à réussi alors ? » demanda Fusco en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, cherchant à repérer un comportement suspect.

-« C'est une possibilité »

-« D'accord. Tu veux que je vienne vous chercher discret ? »

-« Par la porte de service de l'autre côté de l'avenue ce serait parfait »

-« Ok. Je reste cinq minutes pour pas attirer l'attention et je vais chercher ma voiture pour vous récupérer »

-« Nous t'attendrons à la sortie »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese entra dans le bureau

-« Tessa ? »

-« Oui, je suis là » affirma la jeune femme en sortant de la petite pièce adjacente

-« Nous allons quitter l'immeuble par la sortie de derrière. Mon ami va nous y attendre »

-« Je vous suis »

Ils descendirent au rez de chaussée

-« Il n'y a pas de réseau dans cet immeuble » constata Reese en vérifiant son portable.

-« Ce sont d'ancien bâtiments de l'armée. Il y a des brouilleurs d'onde » précisa Tessa.

-« Le piège parfait » émit John « Mais j'ai trouvé un téléphone fixe. Mon ami va vous conduire au commissariat. Vous y serez en sécurité un moment »

-« Aura-t-il de quoi l'arrêter ? »

L'ex agent remarqua que Tessa ne semblait pas douter un instant de l'implication de son époux.

-« Ca dépend si nous pouvons trouver les preuves qu'il a organisé ces explosions »

-« Et si vous n'en trouvez pas ? » Demanda Tessa incertaine.

-« Ce sera difficile de prouver la tentative de meurtre. Mais nous chercherons une autre solution pour le neutraliser »

La jeune femme baissa la tête paraissant réfléchir.

-« Vous avez une autre idée ? » l'incita Reese.

Elle hésita puis parut se décider.

-« Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai découvert que Gary est impliqué dans un détournement. Du matériel de la base militaire. Enfin au début je croyais que cela se faisait à son insu et j'ai voulu l'avertir. Il a réagit bizarrement et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'en fait il était au courant de tout »

-« Et il vous a demandé de ne rien dire ? »

-« Il a dit qu'il s'était laissé entrainer et il a promis d'arrêter. Mais à sa manière, pour préserver sa carrière. Donc je n'ai rien dit. Je lui faisais confiance vous comprenez ? C'est mon mari»

-« Je devine que ça n'a pas dû être facile. Et ensuite ? »

-« Son comportement est devenu étrange. Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il devait prendre ses dispositions. Et puis j'ai eu un doute. Surtout que… » Tessa hésita quelques secondes « un jour j'étais allé le rejoindre par surprise et … enfin il a juré que c'était un malentendu » ajouta précipitamment la jeune femme comme si elle regrettait ses paroles.

-« Il était avec Mélinda Padwick ? »

-« Comment vous le savez ? »

-« Je les ai vu ensemble » avoua Reese qui préférait être franc.

-« Alors il a mentit pour ça aussi » soupira la jeune femme « Et pour le reste je suppose »

-« Mon associé a mené une petite enquête sur lui»

-« A cause du trafic ? »

-« En effet » confirma John pour ne pas avoir à trop se justifier « Nous pensons qu'il le dirige. Je suis désolé » ajouta t-il compatissant.

Tessa haussa les épaules.

-« Ratage sur toute la ligne. Y compris pour ma carrière ! » Jugea t-elle « Vous êtes enquêteur alors ? » Demanda t-elle

-« En quelque sorte »

-« Vous n'avez jamais eu de neveu je parie ? »

-« Non. Mais j'ai bien été militaire »

-« J'aurais au moins eu une bonne réponse » se moqua Tessa « En tout cas après cette scène je me suis méfiée. Elle a eu le mérite de m'ouvrir les yeux. Et j'ai pris quelques précautions »

-« Comment ? »

-« J'ai copié des fichiers de son ordinateur portable et de son ordinateur à la base. Les listings avant qu'il ne les modifie et après. Avec ça j'ai des preuves solides. Je pensais que cela me protégerait mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire savoir que j'avais ces fichiers qu'il est passé à l'action » constata la jeune femme avec amertume. « Remarquez, s'il avait réussi son coup il aurait eu une drôle de surprise. J'ai laissé des dispositions en ce sens »

-« Vous pourrez donner ces preuves à l'inspecteur Fusco. Une fois que votre époux aura été arrêté vous ne craindrez plus rien » affirma l'ex agent.

-« Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi » estima Tessa.

-« Venez. Allons à la porte de derrière. Votre chauffeur ne devrait plus tarder » l'invita Reese.

.

Fusco se gara devant la sortie au moment où John y parvenait avec la jeune militaire.

-« Je te la confie Lionel. Son mari a essayé de divorcer à sa façon »

-« Charmant personnage ! » marmonna l'inspecteur.

-« Si tu ne trouve pas d'indice pour la tentative de meurtre tu pourras l'arrêter pour les détournements dont il se rend coupable à la base »

-« Si je peux le coffrer pour les deux c'est encore mieux ! » ricana Fusco

-« Ne te gênes pas » approuva John.

-« Tu devrais rentrer. Finch t'attend. Il s'est drôlement inquiété » affirma Lionel.

-« Je m'en doute »

-« En plus t'en a besoin » constata Fusco en le dévisageant.

John baissa les yeux sur son manteau roussi et son costume malmené.

-« Oui. J'en ai besoin » confirma t-il. Sauf que ce n'était pas seulement pour ses vêtements dont au final il se souciait si peu !

Tessa le remercia avant de partir avec Lionel. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner puis saisit son portable.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch attendait l'appel de Reese l'informant de la fin de leur mission. _« Et ensuite ? »_ se demandait-il _« Allait-il repasser par la bibliothèque ? Ou, compte tenu de leur précédent échange, allait-il l'éviter ?»_ Il se leva et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. _« Il ne peut pas savoir ce que je pense puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre »_ songea t-il _« Quoi qu'il fasse, nous devrons parler »_

S'il se basait sur son attitude des dernières semaines, identique à la sienne, il était quasiment certain que John chercherait à éviter la bibliothèque ce soir là. A l'éviter lui surtout. Sauf qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cela. Ou plutôt il ne l'était plus. Sa décision fut vite prise. Il ferma son système, rassembla ses affaires, enfila son manteau et quitta les lieux avec Bear.

Il reçu l'appel comme il était encore dans sa voiture et fit en sorte que John ne s'en aperçoive pas.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Finch, je viens de confier Tessa à Lionel. Tout devrait bien se passer pour elle maintenant »

-« C'est une excellente chose M Reese »

-« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais rentrer » tenta John « Je suis couvert de suie et j'empeste la fumée. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche et de vêtements propres »

-« Des blessures ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« Non »

-« Hum ? »

-« Enfin presque rien » concéda Reese « des égratignures, une ou deux brulures légères. Je peux me débrouiller. Vous avez suffisamment garnie l'armoire à pharmacie de ma salle de bains pour que j'y trouve de quoi me soigner efficacement »

-« Entendu M Reese »

John retint un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'insistait pas davantage. Il pensait avoir plus de mal à le convaincre.

 _« Peut être parce que lui non plus ne veut pas risquer une conversation gênante ? »_ songea t-il _« Je sais qu'il ne voudra pas me faire de mal. Mais il sait qu'en me repoussant il m'en fera forcement. Alors mieux vaut garder tout ça sous silence. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise. Je veux garder notre complicité. Et je saurais faire en sorte qu'il croit que je suis bien »_ se promit Reese en se mettant en route pour son loft. Pour l'instant il avait besoin de se détendre un peu. Puis il pourrait réfléchir à la meilleure attitude à adopter.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Bear bondit sur son maître au moment où il descendait de son véhicule.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? » s'étonna John en le câlinant. Il leva les yeux. Son associé l'attendait près de l'ascenseur intérieur. Il se mordit les lèvres. _« Pour la détente c'est raté »_ songea t-il. _« J'aurais dû me douter, il s'était laisser convaincre trop facilement »_ Il avança lentement.

-« Qu'est ce qui vous amène Finch ? Vous n'étiez pas certain du contenu de ma pharmacie ?» tenta t-il, incertain

-« Si. Je sais ce qui s'y trouve. Mais j'estime qu'un bon infirmier est aussi utile qu'un bon médicament»

-« C'est juste. Vous avez votre diplôme sur vous ? » Le taquina l'ex agent.

-« J'ai appris sur le tas M Reese. Mais je pense que vous avez déjà pu vérifier mes compétences »

-« J'avoue » concéda John.

Il pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Bear s'y engouffra le premier et il laissa passer son associé.

Une fois dans le loft, Reese ôta son manteau et se dirigea vers un placard pour prendre des vêtements propres, puis vers la salle de bains. Il vit que son partenaire était occupé à inspecter son manteau.

-« Il a souffert je crois »

-« Il est irrécupérable à mon avis. Mais peu importe j'en ai d'autre » affirma tranquillement l'informaticien.

-« Vous avez constitué un stock ? » ironisa John.

-« C'est préférable » estima Finch.

-« Bon. Je vais prendre ma douche » annonça l'ex agent.

-« Ce ne sera pas du luxe M Reese » approuva son associé.

-« Vous n'aimez pas mon nouveau parfum Finch ? Il est détonnant ! » Affirma John avec un petit rire, avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce.

Finch sourit, amusé. Cette boutade avait le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. _« Visiblement, il fait comme si de rien était et mon attitude le persuade que je vais agir de même »_ jugea t-il _« Il risque d'être surprit »_ songea t-il déterminé.

.

Reese laissa l'eau couler longuement sur son corps. Il lui semblait qu'il ne se débarrasserait jamais de cette horrible odeur de fumée. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila ses vêtements propres. Il resta un instant appuyé sur le lavabo, fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Et maintenant ? Finch semblait le même que d'habitude. Il en déduisit qu'il devait souhaiter continuer à ignorer ses paroles comme la première fois. _« Tant mieux et à l'avenir je n'ai pas intérêt à recommencer »_ se morigéna t-il. Il se décida finalement à le rejoindre. En sortant de la salle de bains il sentit une délicieuse odeur de café. _« Juste le réconfort dont j'ai besoin »_ se réjouit-il.

-« Etes-vous "décrassé" M Reese ? » interrogea l'informaticien depuis le coin cuisine.

-« Oui Finch. Ca fait du bien »

-« Installez vous, j'arrive »

-« Vous n'aurez vraiment pas beaucoup de travail vous savez » tenta l'ex agent qui aurait bien voulu échapper à la séance de soins. Dans son état d'esprit le moment était mal choisit. Il entendit son partenaire approcher.

-« Vous me laisserez en juger » répondit Finch en lui tendant une tasse de café.

-« Merci » murmura Reese. Il s'adossa contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux. Le breuvage lui fit du bien, il se sentit revigoré. Finch l'observait, épiait la moindre de ses expressions. L'ex agent sentit son regard peser sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa les siens. Il s'interrogea sur son attitude.

-« Je vais bien » tenta t-il perplexe.

-« Et bien vérifions cela » répondit l'informaticien en s'installant à côté de lui. John se redressa et écarta les pans de sa chemise. Finch se pencha pour examiner deux petites coupures sur lesquelles il appliqua un antiseptique. Il remarqua un bleu sur l'épaule sur lequel il se promit d'appliquer une crème, puis détailla les deux légères brulures sur les mains de son agent.

-« J'ai la pommade adéquate pour ces brulures » affirma t-il en fouillant la trousse.

-« Vous diversifiez vos stock ?» ironisa l'ex agent en rajustant sa chemise.

-« C'est vous qui variez vos effets M Reese » rétorqua Finch.

Il mit une noisette de crème sur la brulure et commença à masser sa main droite. John frémissait à ce contact. Finch était doux. Ces gestes étaient délicats, presque sensuels, et John avait de plus en plus de mal à rester stoïque.

Finch, imperturbable, continua avec sa main gauche, sans paraitre remarquer le trouble de son agent alors qu'en réalité, il ne manquait rien.

-« Voilà qui est mieux » dit-il finalement « Vous devriez être soulagé »

-« Oui, c'est moins douloureux » approuva Reese d'une voix un peu rauque. Il s'attendait à voir son associé se lever pour ranger sa trousse mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

-« Cette pommade est réputée agir rapidement pour soulager la douleur » constata t-il en continuant de l'observer.

-« Merci Harold. Ca va beaucoup mieux » insista John. _« Pourquoi reste t-il si proche ? »_ songea t-il mal à l'aise sous ce regard qui ne le quittait pas. Il devait faire un effort pour rester concentré et ne pas faire de bêtise. Finalement il fit mine de se lever, désireux de s'éloigner de la tentation, mais Finch le stoppa.

-« Je n'ai pas terminé John » et l'emploi de son prénom fit frémir l'ex agent

-« Ah ? » demanda t-il nerveux

-« J'ai découvert une nouveau remède, très efficace paraît-il, contre les contusions »

-« Ca ira Harold. Ce n'est pas grand-chose » jugea l'ex agent, tendu.

-« Voyons John. Vous avez vu la taille de cette ecchymose sur votre épaule ? » Protesta Finch en repoussant la chemise d'un geste souple. Il fit mine de l'examiner « Elle s'étend sur le biceps. Vous devriez ôter la manche, ce serait plus facile » suggéra t-il.

John pinça les lèvres, au supplice, mais se décida à obtempérer pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention de son partenaire. Finch saisit le tube de crème et prit son temps pour l'ouvrir, observant discrètement le trouble de son agent. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et commença à masser l'épaule, puis le muscle, toujours avec des gestes lents et doux. John se laissait faire sans rien dire mais il le sentait tendu sous sa touche, le souffle court. Il continua le massage puis, doucement, il laissa sa main dériver, glisser lentement sur la poitrine à demi découvert de son agent. John saisit brusquement son poignet pour le stopper. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

-« Harold, qu'est ce que…. » Commença t-il mais les lèvres de l'informaticien sur les siennes, impérieuses, l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase, le réduisant au silence. Tendres pour le premier baiser. Plus entreprenantes pour le suivant comme il sentait son partenaire lui répondre, incapable de résister à la tentation. Finch glissa sa main libre derrière la nuque de son agent pour garder l'équilibre sentant ce dernier passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. John avait cessé de réfléchir pour simplement profiter de l'instant présent.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, Finch laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule.

-« Ai-je bien respecté vos dernières volontés John ? » chuchota t-il contre son oreille.

-« On ne peut mieux » chuchota l'ex agent en lui caressant la joue.

Finch leva la tête, rivant son regard au sien. Il y avait une telle tendresse dans ses yeux. Un tel désir aussi, qu'il en frissonna. Cela le rassura, lui confirmant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

John attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa à son tour. L'informaticien accepta un baiser puis le repoussa.

-« C'est à votre tour » murmura Reese en essayant de le retenir.

-« Les miennes ont changé John »

-« Changé ? Que voulez vous ? » demanda l'ex agent incertain.

-« Je veux… plus qu'un baiser » chuchota Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir, mais déterminé.

-« Je peux tout vous donner » répliqua aussitôt son partenaire en resserrant son étreinte avant de l'embrasser fébrilement. L'informaticien lui répondit avec la même impatience. Il sentit les mains de Reese s'insinuer sous ses vêtements.

-« Je pourrais être à vous corps et âme » lui chuchota John entre deux baisers « Dites moi que vous le voulez » plaida t-il.

Finch saisit son visage entre ses mains, cherchant une dernière fois sa vérité avant que tout ne bascule entre eux, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Ce qu'il lut dans son regard le conforta.

-« Oui. Je le veux » répondit-il contre ses lèvres.

Reese continua de l'embrasser, déposant un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Laissant ses mains parcourir son corps, le redessiner, guettant chaque soupir pour le faire renaitre encore et encore. Puis il le bascula doucement sur le large canapé. Finch se laissa faire, étourdit par ses caresses incessantes. John acheva d'ôter sa chemise et entreprit de dévêtir son partenaire.

-« Je vous promets de respecter chacun de vos souhaits Harold » lui chuchota t-il.

Finch lui sourit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

-« Moi aussi » murmura t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner dans ses bras.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch observait le café s'écouler lentement. Il savait comment le faire comme Il l'aimait.

En s'éveillant un peu plus tôt il avait pu observer son visage serein, son air détendu dans son sommeil. Presque… heureux ? Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu ainsi, aussi tranquille. Il lui avait parut presque vulnérable et Finch avait frémit en songeant que c'était peut être sa présence à ses côté qui en était responsable. Parce que lui n'était capable d'un tel abandon qu'en sa présence. Alors peut être était-ce réciproque ?

Il s'était levé sans bruit pour rejoindre la cuisine, laissant son esprit dériver sur ce qui les avait unis la nuit précédente. La passion dans le regard de John lorsqu'il s'était abandonné dans ses bras. Ses gestes attentifs, possessifs. Puis, alors qu'il était presque endormi, le corps engourdi de plaisir, John l'avait attiré dans ses bras, l'obligeant à se lever.

-« Mon lit sera plus confortable que ce canapé » lui avait-il chuchoté, et il l'avait suivi sans une hésitation pour se rendormir aussitôt tandis que John le gardait étroitement serré contre lui.

Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard en sentant le souffle chaud de son partenaire dans son cou, le chatouiller. Se tournant vers lui, il avait croisé son regard où se reflétait le même désir, la même faim.

-« Harold » avait-il chuchoté « Je… » Mais l'informaticien avait vivement posé sa main sur ses lèvres pour arrêter ses mots.

-« Pas maintenant » avait-il demandé « Pas tout de suite »

C'était trop tôt. Il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre son aveu. Ces mots là étaient si puissants...

John avait comprit. Il n'avait pas insisté et l'avait juste embrassé, longuement, parce que les gestes peuvent être aussi expressifs que les mots. Après la passion de leur première étreinte, John, cette fois, l'avait aimé avec une infinie tendresse, attentif, amoureux. La simple évocation de ce souvenir fit frémir l'informaticien. _«Mais John est parfait dans tout ce qu'il fait »_ songea t-il, il était donc logique qu'il soit aussi un bon amant.

Que lui, avec ses faiblesses et ses travers, soit l'objet de ses désirs lui semblait, même après cette nuit, toujours aussi difficile à imaginer. Qu'il soit l'objet de son amour plus encore. Et à cause de cela il n'avait pas voulu entendre ces mots si lourds de sens. Lui toutefois n'avait pas le moindre doute sur ses sentiments. Plus maintenant. Mais il était facile de tomber amoureux d'un homme comme John Reese.

Lui si téméraire la veille se sentait brusquement si incertain. Il s'était laissé emporter par le soulagement de le retrouver et il ne le regrettait pas. Toutefois il redoutait les conséquences de cette nuit si tout cela ne devait être qu'un moment de folie passagère.  
Enfin, de son côté il était bien décidé à profiter de l'instant présent, quel que soit ce qu'il durerait. A profiter de tout ce qu'Il voudrait vivre avec lui. Mais qu'en serait-il de John ?

Il soupira. Il avait peut être tort de douter, mais c'était sa nature.

Finch entendit alors un léger bruit de froissement et songea, le cœur un peu serré, qu'il serait bientôt fixé.

.

Reese s'étira, il se sentait léger, bienheureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Et c'était un sentiment agréable. Il tendit le bras mais ne rencontra que le vide. La place près de lui était froide. Contrarié, il se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant à l'idée que Finch ait pu le fuir. Mais il sentit alors l'arome du café flottant dans la pièce et cela le rassura. Il se leva, enfila rapidement un tee shirt et se posta sur le seuil de la cuisine, observant son partenaire, lui aussi simplement vêtu d'un maillot trop grand pour lui. Il sourit devant cette image qu'il aimait déjà. Qu'il voulait voir souvent à l'avenir. Finch dû sentir sa présence puisqu'il se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'attachèrent l'un à l'autre. Instinctivement, John sentit le danger…

-« Bonjour Harold » murmura t-il incertain.

-« Bonjour John »

L'ex agent se décida à avancer vers lui et se risqua à l'enlacer. Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Finch se laissa faire, sans lui répondre pour autant et Reese se sentit glacé par sa réaction. _« Timidité ? Hésitation ? Ou autre chose ? »_ Songea t-il inquiet. Il soupira.

-« Vous regrettez ? » demanda t-il. La déception transparaissait dans sa voix. Mais ce n'était pas un renoncement, parce qu'il n'était pas décidé à abandonner sans se battre ce qu'il avait conquis ces dernières heures.

Finch se tendit. Il lut la détermination dans ses yeux. _« Le moment de vérité »_ songea t-il.

-« Et vous ? » demanda t-il

-« Non » répondit spontanément John d'un ton ferme « Pas une seule seconde » Il vit alors le visage de son partenaire se détendre, prendre une expression soulagée, et compris qu'il éprouvait les mêmes craintes que lui.

-« Moi non plus » murmura Finch. L'ex agent sentit la tension dans sa poitrine disparaitre à cette affirmation.

-« Vraiment ? » interrogea t-il

-« Oui » réaffirma Finch

-« Alors je ne vous lâche plus » chuchota Reese en cachant son visage dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur. Finch sourit.

-« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire croire que ce qui s'était passé à la piscine ne comptait pas » ajouta t-il, faisant allusion à leur conversation de la veille.

-« Je sais. Enfin, j'ai compris. Vous aviez peur des conséquences ? »

-« Oui »

-« Ca ne changera rien je vous le promets » affirma John « Nous serons juste…unis d'une autre façon »

-« Je vous fais confiance »

-« Vous ne le regretterez pas Harold » confirma John en l'embrassant. Puis il fixa son regard dans le sien.

-« Est-ce que je peux vous le dire maintenant ? » demanda t-il. Devant son ton si décidé Finch abandonna ses dernières hésitations.

-« Oui » répondit-il

John lui adressa un sourire franc, satisfait.

-« Je vous aime Harold »

L'informaticien posa son front contre le sien.

-« Je vous aime John » murmura t-il en écho.

John eut l'impression qu'une nouvelle lumière éclairait sa vie. Il le serra davantage contre lui comme pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ils restèrent un moment simplement enlacé, profitant de l'instant.

Puis une petite sonnerie résonna dans la salle surprenant l'ex agent.

-« C'est le four » précisa Finch « J'ai un peu fouillé vos placards » avoua t-il.

-« Vous êtes chez vous » s'amusa Reese.

-« Croissant ? »

-« Avec plaisir »

John s'installa à la table après avoir récupéré la cafetière qu'il déposa près de la théière. Finch le rejoignit avec les croissants. Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. John ne quittait pas son partenaire des yeux. Celui-ci fini par en être embarrassé. Il toussota.

-« John ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Quelque chose… ne va pas ? » tenta t-il

-« Au contraire. J'aime vous voir ainsi. Sans votre costume si strict. Alors j'en profite »

Finch rougit.

-« Je vois » répondit-il troublé.

-« Vous allez devoir vous y faire. Je compte que cela se reproduise souvent » affirma Reese avec un large sourire.

-« Hum. Je pense que je pourrais m'y habituer » murmura l'informaticien « comment vont vos mains ? Les brulures ? » Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet. Il comprit rapidement sa maladresse lorsque son compagnon lui répliqua d'un air amusé :

-« Oh très bien. D'ailleurs je pensais que vous vous en seriez rendu compte cette nuit ? »

John se leva et vint l'entourer de ses bras.

-« Vous m'avez tendu la perche Harold »

-« Vous êtes trop taquin » jugea Finch en se laissant aller contre lui.

-« Mais vous aimez ça ! »

-« Oui » reconnu l'informaticien qui ne pouvait pas mentir.

Reese le fit pivoter légèrement et l'embrassa, de plus en plus tendrement, Finch se sentait dangereusement faible, lorsqu'une sonnerie bien connu les interrompit.

-« On dirait que le devoir nous appelle » constata t-il aussitôt.

-« Il semble oui » répondit l'ex agent sans cesser de sourire pourtant, étonnant son compagnon.

-« Qu'est ce qui vous réjouit autant ? » demanda t-il intrigué.

-« La perspective de pouvoir exprimer mes dernières volontés avant de partir chaque fois que j'aurais une nouvelle mission » Il fit lever son compagnon pour mieux l'embrasser « et je ne compte vraiment pas m'en priver » ajouta t-il.

Finch passa les bras autour de son cou et lui murmura :

-« Je vous fais confiance pour cela »

.

OoooooooooO

.

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

-« John ! Voulez vous bien me laisser finir ce codage ? » Protesta Finch en s'efforçant, vainement, de repousser son compagnon.

-« J'ai juste besoin de m'exprimer avant de partir Harold ! » répliqua son agent en le faisait se tourner vers lui.

Finch posa ses mains contre sa poitrine pour le maintenir à distance.

-« Vous ne partez pas en mission ! Vous devez juste aller aider l'inspecteur Fusco sur une surveillance »

-« C'est une sorte de mission aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends » affirma Reese sérieux.

Finch se troubla

-« Croyez vous que cela soit dangereux ? » demanda t-il déjà inquiet. Il se relâcha un instant et John en profita pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

-« Qui sais ? » répondit-il entre deux baisers « Nous allons peut être croisés des hommes armés ? Des types malintentionnés ? »

Finch comprit qu'il se moquait de lui.

-« Ou un chaton coincé dans un arbre ? » répliqua t-il désabusé.

-« Et alors ? Si c'est un serial killer de souris ? »

-« Oh John ! » protesta l'informaticien.

Reese saisit alors son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-« J'ai besoin de vous montrer que je vous aime Harold»

Finch comprit alors le vrai message que son compagnon cherchait à lui faire passer derrière ses taquineries. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes.

-« Je le sais déjà John. N'avez-vous pas promis d'être à moi corps et âme ? Pensez vous que je puisse l'oublier ?» demanda t-il doucement.

-« Non. Je ne le permettrais pas »

Finch se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-« Dépêchez vous de me revenir et je vous prouverais comme j'ai bonne mémoire » chuchota t-il.

-« C'est une promesse ? » demanda Reese rassuré.

-« C'est une volonté John. Toute ma volonté… »


End file.
